koihimemusoufandomcom-20200213-history
Tōtaku Chūei
|Given Name = |Style Name = |Leadership = 2 |Combat Power = 1 |Intelligence = 3 |Politics = 2 |Charm = 5 |Gender = Female |Adolescent/Young-adult/Mature Age = Young-adult |Hair Style = Shoulder-Length hair |Affiliation = Tō (董 Dong) |Affiliation 2 = Kazuto's harem |Likes = Kaku |Likes 2 = Kazuto |Visual Novel = KM |Seiyū = Ayaka Kimura (visual novel) |Seiyū 2 = Yuka Inokuchi (anime) |theme = Kan |Bust = flat |Relatives = Kazuto (Husband)|Relatives 2 = Several Co-wives}} ; |Next word = Dong Zhuo - Zhongying}} :Real name: |Next word = Yue}} :Voiced by:'' Ayaka Kimura (visual novel), Yuka Inokuchi (anime)'' __TOC__ Plot Koihime†Musō : Leader of the Tō faction. She was taken hostage by a group of white hooded men who then spread rumors about her monopolizing the Imperial court in order to start a war for the sole purpose of luring Kazuto to Luoyang to be killed. The scheme fails, Kazuto meets her in person and learns the rumors to be false. However due to rumors being too widespread, Kazuto takes her and Kaku into his care as maids to protect them, as no one knows what they look like. Because of his act of kindness, she harbors a strong liking for Kazuto and enjoys being his maid. :* Act Debut: 3 :* Scenes of interaction: 14 Shin Koihime†Musō Shoku Route :She is left as the most powerful person in the government after the assassination of Kashin. Unlike in the first VN, there are no rumors about her being a tyrant. Instead she is simply known to be incompetent as a ruler which causes her people much suffering. After Tō falls to the anti-Tōtaku alliance, she and Kaku meet Kazuto as he is inspecting the city, then after talking a little and meet Ryūbi's they become part of the Shoku faction as no other faction know what they look like. Gi Route :She is left as the most powerful person in the government after the assassination of Kashin. Unlike in the first VN, there are no rumors about her being a tyrant. Instead she is simply known to be incompetent as a ruler which causes her people much suffering. After Tō falls to the anti-Tōtaku alliance, she and Kaku meet Kazuto as he was inspecting the city, but they manage to fool him as no one knows what they look like and he turns them to Ryūbi. Go Route Moe Shōden Shin Koihime † Eiyūtan Shin Koihime † Musou -Kakumei- Souten no Haou Son Go no Kechimyaku Ryū Hata no Taibō Anime version :The ruler of Tō. She gets taken prisoner by Chōjō, who takes over the throne and begins to contruct lavish projects. When the people protested, Tōtaku gets blamed for causing all the suffering. Because her being a hostage, those that know the truth, such as Kaku, cannot oppose Chōjō. :Enshō, not knowing that Chōjō is behind it all, gets fed up with court orders and calls an alliance with the other lords to overthrow Tōtaku's reign. However, Chinkyū goes to them and tells the alliance about Chōjō's plan and that Tōtaku is being used as a puppet. Kashin reveals to them a secret passage, and Shūtai uses it to infiltrate the palace. Once inside, she sends a messenger pigeon to the alliance. Knowing the situation, Kōmei comes up with a plan with the aid of Riten and her mechanical dolls. The following day Chinkyū meets with Ryofu and shows her a mechanical doll of Tōtaku, proclaiming that the one being locked up at the palace is a piglet transformed by magic which can be only reveal by a mirror. Chinkyū tells everyone that it was all Chōjō's doing. Ryofu believes her and orders her soldiers to let the alliance army pass. Soon Chōjō heard about it and carries a mirror to Tōtaku's cell only to find out it's all a trick, not realizing that Shūtai is using her to locate Tōtaku. :While using the outhouse, Kaku was secretly informed by Shūtai about the plan. The next morning, Shūtai frees Tōtaku, but as they get on the carriage Kaku prepared, the alarm sounds and the guards begin chasing after them. The guards try to trap them inside by closing the city gates, but Kayū appears and knocks them out. Together they escape to safety. Character Personality Sexuality Due to her age Totaku had no sexual experience prior to meeting Kazuo. Skills and Abilities Trivia *Due to her innocent personality, most are unable to say no to her as they are too helpless against her pleas. *Unlike her real life counterpart, who was a tyrannical and cruel man, she is a kind, sweet, timid and innocent girl who wants to help her country and her people no matter the circumstance. Navigation : Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Tō (董 Dong) Category:Shoku (蜀 Shǔ) Category:Kazuto's harem Category:First Introduced in Koihime†Musō Category:Protagonist Category:Kan (漢 Han) Category:Young-adult Category:Chinese character Category:Warlord Category:Original Counterpart